Displays are key components of substantially every type of computer system. The design of a display plays a significant role in several properties of a computer system, such as size, cost, battery life, power consumption, and overall ease of use. During a computer system design process, typically a display is selected for the computer system to optimize for one or more properties, such as cost, quality of the display which may be measured by resolution, brightness, color and other visual properties, and power consumption.
Recently, new types of displays, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, have emerged and offer improved quality of the display as well as potentially lower power consumption. However, some of the new types of displays have a reduced lifetime. In particular, many of these displays suffer from discrepancies in the lifetime of different color components, such as the red, green and blue (RGB) components. Consequently, over the lifetime of the computer system, the ability of the computer system to accurately display certain colors deteriorates, and as a result the lifetime of the computer system may be longer than the lifetime of the display.